Total Drama Historic Disasters
by Smile51
Summary: Because all the other contestant's contracts have expired, Chris has offered another million dollar prize for sixteen new contestants in the season fifth season of Total Drama, featuring challenges focusing on events in the past. The contestants (and some of you) may think the theme is boring, but the competition will be ANYTHING but! Read and review!


Total Drama Historic Disasters Cast

Chris:** Self-centred, only thinks about himself and is highly self-consious, this TV host plans to torture 16 new contestants in a season of destruction, explosions and...evil bunnies?**

Blainley: **The co-host of Total Drama Disasters, Blainley is similar to Chris in many ways. But unlike the male TV host, Blainley has, because she can't win the $100,000,0, convinced her younger cousin Bryanna to compete.**

Chef Hatchet: **The fired co-host of the Total Drama Season, Chef is out to get Chris and all associated with him...including the competitors! Chef will try to sabotage the game almost every episode (chapter). And he is still bad at cooking!**

Competitors

**Male -**

Andy: _The Nice-Guy_

**Personality: Nice and polite to everyone, but a bit small and scrawny, Andy is intuitive but very clumsy. He tries to be friends with everyone, but seems to be the only one who thinks that Whitney is not who she seem...**

** Appearance: He's short and thin with chesnut-brown hair that is curly and short. He wears red sneakers and a baggy blue and green sweater reaches past his tight, blue jeans. He has pallid skin.**

James: _The Prefect Nerd_

** Personality: James wants everything to go his way, often ordering people around while comparing them to himself or people who have appeared in history. His tongue-lashes often lead to discord among his teammates, but James only really acts like that to get attention.**

** Appearance: Dark-olive skin and glossy brown-black hair are the best ways to describe James's appearance. His deep brown eyes are reflected by black-rimmed glasses. He wears a white shirt with a black bow fixed on the edge of the shirt. His trousers almost completely cover his polished black shoes.**

Robin: _The Rebel with a Brain_

**Personality: Robin isn't a criminal. Well, not yet. He immediately is ruled out as the antagonist (and for a good reason too!) and his rebellious additude often leads to people thinking that he's stupid. So Robin signed up for Total Drama Historic Disasters to show that he actually had a mind...and he'll do anything (including releasing a group of evil bunny rabbits on the other team) to win.**

**Appearance: His tanned skin and bluish-black buzz cut are deemed attractive, but Robin's ear-, tongue- and forehead-piercing are anything but pleasing. He's cladden with a torn T-shirt, silver vest and ripped jeans that contemplate his green eyes.**

Colin: _The Military Cadet_

**Personality: Colin thinks he's the leader of everything and is determined to beat his rivals, enemies and sometimes his friends. He can be a bit of a handful sometimes and is unliked for his bossiness and bragging and his vocabulary is limited. He's very condescending and, despite his buff and strong persona, he has a soft spot for Veronica, which she hates.**

**Appearance: A blue jumpsuit and white boots are pretty much all he wears. His auburn hair is slick and gell-like and his eyes are dubious and chocolate brown. He's tall and muscly.**

Leon: _The Know-It-All Geek_

**Personality: Leon shares his knowledge about everything...a bit too much. He doesn't realise that he annoys other people, so it could be his downfall. He expects people to know everything about everything, so he is very shocked when he finds out they don't.**

**Appearance: Slightly fat, he has olive skin and straight, ginger hair, he wears a blue and yellow spotted jumper and weirdly shaped shorts. His eyes are like real-life amber.**

Nate: _The Spoilt Prince-ss_

**Personality: Only three, flat words can describe Nathan plainly. Self-centred, spoilt and HOT! Well, that's what he thinks anyway. He doesn't really care about what happens to others because he's too busy looking at himself! Because of his unwariness, he can make many mistakes but doesn't care about repurcussions. He only cares what he looks like! All in all, he's a mini-Chris.**

**Appearance: Perfect. That's the quickest way to describe his looks. But really, there's no way to describe that tousled, dirty blonde hair or his flashy smile. Or his skinny, black jeans or his white T-Shirt. His lovely blueberry coloured eyes bore into his reflection which he always looks at.**

Flint: _The Professional Chef_

**Personality: Flint is very excitable and jumps around a lot. The only way to calm him down is to make him cook food, which he's very good at. He is very excited when he arrives on Total Drama Historical Disasters and if he wins, wants to create his own restaraunt.**

**Appearance: He has curly, red (like Zoey red) hair that almost reaches his shoulders. He wears an apron over his red vest and brown shirt. His long jeans just touch his brown sandals, the same colour as his eyes.**

Harrison: _The Joker_

**Personality: Harrison has one hobby he never gets tired of: playing practical jokes on people. He is hilariously funnny but can get very irritating when he replaces your liquid soap with glue or when he swaps sugar with salt. Harrison loves annoying people and cracking jokes.**

******Appearance: Harrison, with his spiky ginger hair, abundant freckles and pointy ears, is labelled as the troublemaker and the joker. His attire includes a brown-and-blue striped skivvy and a green pair of trousers. **

**Female -**

Veronica: _The Gymnast_

**Personality: Inspired by former contestants Eva and Jo, Veronica aspires to become the no-isn't-an-option leader girl. She hates being around boys and despises even the smell of them. The only time that she willingly speaks to them is telling them what to do. Veronica wants everyone to be fit and healthy as her (which is VERY hard) and is famous for her "thumbs-up" personality.**

**Appearance: A golden ponytail highlighted by brown streaks falls onto the small of her back. She usually wears a karate uniform, but sometimes is cladden with a sparkly gymnastic attire. Her eyes are as blue and gleaming as the sequins on her leotard.**

Tabetha: _The Animal-Loving Chatterbox_

**Personality: Tabetha came to Total Drama Historical Disasters to find new friends and to use the prize money for animal charities. What she DIDN'T know, was that she would almost kill about all the animals in Canada! Tabetha talks WAY too much about saving animals and the environment. Also, she can speak fifteen languages (many of which are animal-tongue) which just adds to the endless torture called speech.**

**Appearance: Tabetha has flowing, chesnut hair and few freckles dotted on her face. She has a wide grin and a scarf tied around her neck and her thick, blue-grey jumper. She wears black skorts (skirt and shorts) and grey tights, with black slippers on her feet.**

Whitney: _The Mysterious Trouble Stir-Upperer_

**Personality: Not much is known about this mysterious New-Yorker. There's only one thing you actually NEED to know: that she's out to ruin the competitors lives. Most of the conflicts are created by her and her only, making her a worthy contestant. Andy's about the only one who sees this, but no one believes him. Everyone thinks that this cold-blooded enigma is a lovely, nice teammate.**

**Appearance: She has a blonde, round haircut that reaches the tip of her shoulders and piercing, ice-blue eyes. There is a small ponytail hanging on the top of her head tied by a dark blue ribbon. She has a V-neck, light blue sweater and jeans with a pencil hanging out of a pocket. Her white-and-blue boots cover a bit of her jeans.**

Bryanna: _The Celebrity with Flair_

**Personality: She's appeared in twenty-two TV shows! She's had seventeen boyfriends in the past year! She's only 16! She's Bryanna! She's not mean, just terribly picky. When she arrives on the show, she expects everyone to serve her, painting a target on her back (preferrably a pink one with certain hues of violet). She doesn't really want to win, she just wants some TV time.**

**Appearance: In the past, her blonde curls were all the rage. Now, her dyed, dark black locks are the words on the street. She dyed her hair to contemplate her pale, violet eyes and her hot pink mini-jacket over her pale blue, sequined shirt. Her white jeans are glittery and amazing.**

Melinda: _The Talented Musician_

**Personality: Melinda is sweet, but is very sensitive when it comes to music. She once smashed her violin against a judge who said her melody "wasn't half-bad". She's pretty strict sometimes and people don't hesitate to listen to her when she says something. She doesn't mean to be scary, but her signature scrunched-up face is frightening even when pigs do it.**

**Appearance: Her straight, black hair goes past her shoulders and onto her back. She holds her prize violin (no, not the one she smashed) in her hands almost all the time. She wears a dark indigo cross shirt with long sleeves. She wears a white skirt and elegant slippers.**

Kate: _The Bull-Like Antagonist_

**Personality: Let's face it. There HAD to be another Eva on the show. And Kate's her. With her classic sneers and smirks, Kate doesn't use brute strength for bullying, but her words. Apparently, one girl had to go to a psycho-therapist for five months because of Kate. Kate is mean and cruel but admittedly has a way with words. Also, she hates being called fat.**

**Appearance: She's fat. No offence, but LAY OFF THE CHIPS! She has two brunette pigtails and a giant, hot pink sweater. She wears blue trousers and amber eyes are usually the last thing you see before you get tongue lashed by Kate.**

Bonnie: _The Cutie-Pie_

**Personality: Bonnie is immediately one of the most popular contestants because she is SO cute. The way she walks is cute. The way she talks is cute. The way she giggles is cute. She is nice to everyone (even Kate!) and merrily greets people every time she sees them. She's so sweet and caring, but that makes the antagonists wary of her.**

**Appearance: She has red (like orange) hair that flows onto her shoulders with a red headband placed like a crown on her head. She is shorter than Andy and has freckles that are sprinkled like hundreds and thousands on her face. She wears a pink dress over a white shirt and cute, little red shoes.**

Esme: _The Mythbuster_

**Personality: Ever since she was six and she thought she spotted a yeti, Esme has been very paranoid and thinks that every person she sees is either a vampire or a werewolf. Her grandmother was a psychic, so Esme has been trying to learn the art of reading the future to see if the apocalypse will come by the Loch Ness Monster. **

**Appearance: She wears bead necklaces and bracelets and even a headdress around her mane of shaggy light brown hair. She has binoculars hanging around her neck and a purple and green frilly dress cladden on her. She wears purple slippers.**

* * *

Authors Note

Wow. That took longer than expected. Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Also, on my profile I'm making a poll asking "In my story, who do you want to win TD Historical Disasters?" The most voted won't necessarily win, but it will give me ideas of who's the most popular. Thanks!

Please, as they say, read and review!


End file.
